The Bollard twins
by ShayneDrewitt
Summary: Kyle Mcginty is a low ranked member of the bollard gang, but sees the gang as a shadow of its former self. The new leader, caring more about money and power than what the gang originaly stood for, never forgetting who your friends are.
1. Chapter 1

The Bollard Twins

The Year is 1912, one year ago the Marshal of armadillo, his deputies and an unknown accomplice had assasinated the two twin leaders of the bollard twins gang, ike and willie bollard, this dealt a servere blow to the gang. There surviving non twin brother, gus bollard, took the few remaining members and fled New Austin, hiding, waiting.

In 1912, The bollards came out of hiding, led by Gus Bollard, there newly appointed leader. They Set up there newly formed gang in a warehouse in thieves landing, a lawless town, where corruption, violence and sin was abundant. Gus bollard was only concerned with the money, and the power the gang could have, and focused only on achieving said power, stepping on all to get it, even friends, and fellow gang members.

Kyle McGinty was just an average member in that gang. Kyle was a grizzled looking man with blonde hair and beard, he looked an old veteran but was only that of age 33. Kyle worked in the thieves landing warehouse with the gang. Since the gangs takeover, the gang was using the warehouse to store arms and ammo. Kyle was simply a guard, and somtimes helped work with the unloading and loading of the crates into carts and wagons, ready to be sent off to deals. Kyle was packing boxes into the crates one day, it was hard work, these crates were being sold to a buyer from somwhere in gaptooth ridge. Kyles best friend walked into the warehouse, shep thomas. Kyle and shep had fallen into the gang together, and have been thick as thieves ever since. Kyle was also 33, and had an eyepatch over one eye, he had long brown hair and a beard to match.

"Should of known a big bad gunslinger like yourself would be giving crappy packing work again" said shep, jumping up onto a crate next to him and sat down on it, he then took out a ciggarette, lit it, and took a long drag.

Kyle slammed the crates lid down. "Gus is riding ass again, he seems so obsessed with this deal."

Shep exhaled his ciggarette smoke. "Whats he dealing this time, i hear its pretty heavy duty"

"explosives, dynamite. And a few shotguns to the mix aswell." said kyle. He sat next to shep on the crate and lit up a smoke aswell. " this is pretty heavy shit, i feel sorry for whoever has to escort it."

"well Ians the one driving it there isnt he, i feel sorry for him" said shep with a laugh, he put out his smoke. "come on, ians gonna be here soon to deliver these, we should load them up in the yard."

They loaded some boxes up onto a Trolley and wheeled them out into the loading yard, a large maze of boxes and crates. Guards were patrolling on top of them and snipers were stationed in little nests with in the crates. To see a place this well defended truly gave kyle a sense of how much the bollards have grown. Kyle and Shep wheeled the Trolley over to the loading bay and took a rest, They sat down on the crates and relaxed. When they sat down they recognized one of the guards as there friends, Robert. His real name was LS Roberts, but friends call him by his second name. Roberts was older than shep and kyle, age 45. he had black hair, mutton chops, and a large yellow coat. despite his age though, he was a very seasoned fighter.

"hey hey, kyle, shep. how the hell are ya!" he said in a warm tone of voice.

"hey friend. Havent seen you since you went on that trip to armadillo to deal with the waltons" Kyle said whils shaking roberts hand.

"those top hat bastards turned on us, but we got away, after i introduced them to my equalizer here" winked roberts, showing off a rather impressive Schofield revolver.

"Bullshit, Its cause i was there to save yo ass!" came a voice from across the way. It was Jason, another friend of Theres, Jason was african american, and was the youngest of them all: 27 years old. he ahd a white bowlers hat and a blue shirt worn under a black waits coat. the four all gathered round, a circle of friends.

"Shotgun beats revolver." He said to Roberts with a jokey look in his eye.

"depends on whose using it, and i thought i used it pretty well when we got shot up in armadillo." came back roberts.

"Buuuullshit" said Jason sarcasticly and laughing. The group was laughing and smoking when a bullet thuded into the ground around them. It was the boss.

"That was your only warning shot now get back to work!" he yelled from his window

The four sighed and dispersed. Kyle looked at shep, with an angry look in his eye, not angry with shep, but with gus bollard. Shep also shared that sentiment. The two then resumed work

"oh, guys, Bo and Ian are coming back later. What do ya say, poker and whisky down at the saloon?" shouted shep towards Roberts and Jason, walking towards the warehouse.

Jason waved back at them "My favourite combonation. its a plan man!"

The gates of the loading yard opened and in thundered a wagon, with two screaming men on the reins. Ian conners was driving into the yard with Bo Schram on the back drinking a bottle of whisky, both screaming wildly. The wagon halted infront of shep and kyle. Bo jumped down, staggering about, slightly drunk. Bo was around 34, he wore a white cavalry brimmed hat and a white buttoned up shirt.

"YEEEAAAAH BABY! MOTHER FUCKING YEAAAAH" he screamed, thowing the empty bottle of whisky at the wall.

"whoaaah Bo calm down" Kyle said grabbing hold of him

"The deal went down man, more money for everyone, Booze all round! YEAAAH! I need more dammnit!" he took three steps and fell over in the mud.

"Or not" he said from the ground.

Ian got down from the wagon. He was 37 years old, wore a brown cattlemen hat with a brown leather wastcoat and chaps.

"sorry about Bo, He got drunk" ian said. "we all down the saloon later?"

"Yeah partner, were all playing poker tonight" kyle grinned.

Sadly the mood dropped as Gus bollard walked out to talk to Ian

"how much did you make?" he snapped. And snatched the money off of ian.

"uh, more than expected, The buyer paid more for to us than we thought, so that means more for you without effecting all our cuts." He said nervously.

"funny. i dont remember saying youd get cuts" Bollard said and turned away and walked towards the warehouse.

"you bastard!" said Bo, still drunk on the floor face down. Gus continued on without hearing. "i neeeed booze".

Kyle stood up and sighed. "hey guys were gonna load these up, when were done, wel see you at the saloon."

"sure" said ian. "what about you Bo?"

Bo was snoring, asleep on the floor.

"fucking lightweight" said shep laughing. Ian Picked him up and walked towards the warehouse. Shep and kyle resumed work. Kyle did not seem to happy about things at the moment, and only had tonight in the saloon to look forward to.

"OH YEAH! King High Club Flush!" Shouted Shep raking in his pot. It was night and The six friends were sat around the poker table with there drinks and cards, all with there hats off. The Saloon was packed with people, and piano music was being played, to liven the spirits of everyone. Despite the nature of the place, and the fact it is one place to get drunk and violent, Ironicly the saloon was one of the safest places in the town. Kyle was sat there without his jacket on, and seemed pretty down. Jason walked over with there bottles of whisky and sat down.

"Kyle, Buddy, you seem down. Come on man, were all friends, you can tell us whats up?" said ian assuringly whilst dealing the cards

Kyle folded his pair of Sevens, proving that he was upset and sighed.

"Gus, Gus Bollard, thats whats wrong." he said with an angry tone of voice, not angry with his friends, but with gus.

The Table fell silent...

END OF CHAPTER ONE...


	2. Chapter 2

The Bollard twins

Chapter two: A simple errand

Everyone on the table was silent. untill eventualy shep spoke out

"no, you know hes right!" he said. he slammed his fist down. "gus has litteraly ripped this gang apart, were nothing but mindless soldiers now. i though being in a gang was to be with your pals and stick it to the law. Sure were criminals but Gus hasnt drawn the line."

Roberts took a swig of whisky and also slammed his fist down.

"i was in the bollards when ike and willie were in charge. Since then this whole gang has been nothing but money ever since. but whats the point. I mean sure, moneys good in all but not if gus keep hoarding it." he said to everyone.

Kyle stood up.

"im gonna have a little talk with that son of a bitch, see if i cant get him to see things our way." He said, and put on his jacket and hat.

"me too" said shep

Suddenly, Michael Reese walked into the saloon. Michael was gus's 2nd lietennant. He wore a blue shirt, suspenders, and a white hat. He pointed to kyles table.

"you six!" he shouted. "boss wants you in his office. Now!"

Kyle put his hand on his holster, he was clearly annoyed with the heirarchy of the gang as it is and realy didnt wanna take any crap from a simple errand boy. Michael stepped back, clearly intimidated.

"Chill parnter, it isnt me whos mad, its the boss, he wants you for a job, im just an errand boy." Michael stuttered.

The six men walked out past michael. Bo giving him an evil stare as they walked past. They walked down the steps and across the bridge. Shep ran up to kyle.

"Maybey we should wait and see what this job is before you "explain" to him why were unhappy" whispered shep to kyle.

"fair enough, i will, and hold this" He said, passing shep his revolver.

"why" Shep asked

"so i dont end up shooting him in rage" He winked.

Shep laughed as they walked into the warehouse. They walked up the stairs to the bosses office. two guards were standing outside, with shotguns. One guard opened the door for them to go in.

"Booooooys" said Gus in a warm voice. "I need somthing done"

Kyle could instantly tell somthing was up. They all stood to attention.

"what do you want" said kyle in an arrogant voice. Trying to show gus that he means business

"Speak to me with some respect please kyle, You seem to forget whos in charge here" gus snapped. "Youv spoiled my good mood now. Your going to do the deal for those weapons we were packing. Quite frankly id rather send a group thats expendable rather than someone we can actually use."

"Expendable!" Kyle Exclaimed "This is a gang. Noone is Expendable!"

Gus stood up and walked over to kyle, and stared straight into his face.

"Yes You are, now unless you wanna you and your friends gutshot in the middle of the desert, youl do as i say. Theres a wagon loaded up outside. Ian Conners, youl do the driving again. your about the only one i can trust here. Mr Mcginty, i have no choice but to put you in charge. Youl be delivering The weapons to the meeting point in Rio Bravo, at repentance rock. The people you are dealing with are the local miners, guy by the name of Gallows will be collecting them for you. Now Get out! i dont wanna see you here untill you delivered them. And i want the money. all of it!"

Everyone walked out, except for kyle, who just glared at gus, then turned to leave.

"This sounds Dodgy" said Bo, walking down the stairs. "I dont think this deals gonna go down well."

"Man, Gus always has a Hardon for gun deals, why he sending his "expendable" people to deliver these". Jason said

"I dunno but all i do know its a three day ride to rio bravo and i dont wanna wait any longer than were supposed to, get your supplies and coats, were leaving. Now. Ian, grab some coffee cause were gonna be driving all night." kyle ordered.

Everyone got there coats and bags and loaded up into the wagon outside. Ian climed up into the drivers seat. Kyle Gestured for Jason to ride shotgun. He climed up and sat side ways with his Shotgun ready, Jason was the security for the team, there and back. Bo and Roberts climed on the back and sat right at the back of the wagon amongst the weapons crates, covered themselves in blankets and tried to get as much sleep as possible. Mean while, kyle and shep just sat on the back, with there legs over the edge, He wasnt planning on sleeping.

"Lets go" shouted shep. the wagon started rolling down the road and out of the of the gate. Kyle could see michael as they rolled out. Michael drew his fingers across his throat to kyle. Kyle went to reach for his gun, but the gate had closed.

It was a bumpy ride, and kyle and shep were planning on staying awake. Shep lit up a ciggarette and took a drag. He offered kyle one, which he took and lit up aswell.

"If this deal is bunk, then we got a big problem." said kyle, staring back towards thieves landing.

"It means that the bollard twins are in need of new management" Shep said as he exhaled his smoke

The Wagon thundered along the road. All six friends were piled onto it, bound for rio bravo. Jason was scanning the sides of the roads for threats with his gun, Ciggarette in his mouth. He took it out of his mouth with his free hand.

"guys, its gonna be a long night" he said and continued smoking.

"Im going to stop in armadillo tomorow. Beacuse the horses will need tending. we cant go non stop kyle wel have to rest." said ian. drinking his coffee whilst riding,

Kyle rubbed his eyes. it was only around 9pm and he was clearly tired. Shep Pointed to the back of the wagon.

"get some sleep pal. il help Jason keep watch." he said warmly. "pass me the shotgun"

"no its ok shep, im ok." Kyle yawned.

"Shotgun, now." He said

Kyle passed him the double barreled shotgun that was resting against the crates.

"now get some sleep man. Il wake you when we get to armadillo. Kyle, seriously, rest up."

Kyle nodded to him and climbed to the back of the wagon, put on his blanket and fell asleep. Shep shuffled over and led across the back of the wagon, took a swig of whisky, and took a sigh of contentment. He stared up at the moon and thought to himself..

"Jasons right, its gonna be a long night".

He took a drag of his ciggarette, and flicked it off of the back of the wagon, and watched its red spark dissapear into the black night. It was gonna be a long drive...

END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
